


Mr. Invisible

by simplyn2deep



Series: Five-0 Birthdays [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Birthday, Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M, Pizza, forgetful Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has everyone forgotten Danny's birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Invisible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **Prompt:** Danny’s birthday came and nothing happened, as in no one remembered. Lucky for Steve, Grace let him know before the clock struck 12. Can he make it up to Danny in two hours? Well, he wasn’t a super SEAL for nothing. - [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=witchyemerald)[witchyemerald](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kaige68/)

Sure they’d been busy, working a high profile case that had them going for over 38 hours without anything more than catnaps and food gratefully being delivered, but it was getting late now. Time was running out and no one said one word about the, special to him, date other than to make note of it for case reports.

It’s not like he was expecting much from the team, but he expected more from Steve. The man, after all, prided himself on remembering the important things going on with his team...with his Ohana. For Chin’s birthday, they spent part of the day spearfishing and a few hours working on their bikes together before Chin went to do stuff with his family. For Kono it’d been early morning surfing and a trip to the range for some shooting. And he couldn’t forget about Steve flying out to LA to visit Mary on her birthday weekend because she was laid up with a broken leg and couldn’t go out.

But what does Danny get? Apparently nothing. And time was running out. Three hours until his birthday was over and all Danny has gotten was an extra special phone call from Grace and even a ‘Happy Birthday, Daniel’ from Rachel.

Danny noticed Steve in a deep conversation and looking suitably chastised. He idly wondered who the man was talking to and what was being said for him to look that way. Before they left for the day, Chin and Kono approached Danny's office and lightly knocked on the door and startling Danny from his thoughts.

“Hey, brah...I hope you didn't think we forgot your birthday...,” Chin said as he handed over card and clapped Danny on the back.

“Like we could ever forget his birthday!” Kono said with a grin. “He only talked about it every chance he got last week!” She handed him a gift certificate to his favorite bakery good for four items of his choice.

Danny smiled gratefully at them before sadly looking at Steve's now empty office, and when did that happen? “Not everyone remembered...”

Chin and Kono followed Danny's line of sight. “You mean Boss hasn't gotten you anything?” Kono asked incredulously.

Danny shrugged dismissively. “Eh don't worry about it. He probably has something waiting for me at home.”

Kono gave Danny an appraising look, “You let me know if he forgot and I'll make sure he'll never forget again!”

Chin laughed. “I doubt Danny's going to let Steve get away with forgetting again...if he indeed has forgotten.”

Chin and Kono wished Danny a happy birthday again leaving Danny alone in his office and in Headquarters.

+=+

After speaking with her father for longer than usual, Grace knew he wasn't feeling well despite trying, poorly, to assure her otherwise. She needed to know what was going on with him because he was so down on his birthday and no one should be down on their birthday.

Making sure her mother wasn't anywhere around, Grace made another call on her cell phone. The phone rang more than it should have, but the call finally connected.

Without greeting, she got right down to business. “Uncle Steve, why is Danno sad?”

“Hello to you too, Gracie,” Steve said with a laugh but sobered quickly and shot a look to Danny's office, “What do you mean Danno is sad?”

“I just got finished wishing him a happy birthday...,” Grace said.

Steve swore under his breath, pulled up the calendar on his laptop and sure enough, Danny's birthday was listed. How could he have forgotten!

“Uncle Steve? Are you there?” Grace asked.

“Yeah sweetheart. I'm still here,” Steve said. “What did you say?”

“I asked why Danno was so sad,” Grace repeated.

“It's probably my fault,” Steve admitted. “We've been so busy with a case and I may have forgotten Danno's birthday.”

Grace gasped. “Uncle Steve! How could you! You have to fix this! Right now! It's still his birthday and you can make him happy again! Don't let him go to sleep before he gets a birthday gift from you and you have to apologize too!”

“Yes, Gracie. Right away. I'm going to do that right now!” Steve said. “I'll talk to you later sweetheart. Sweet dreams.”

“Good night Uncle Steve,” Grace said before the call ended.

Steve hastily gathered his things before rushing out of his office. When he got to his truck, and wasn't that good luck for him that they took separate cars that morning, he dumped everything on the passenger seat before sending a quick text message to Chin and Kono about leaving. He then placed a quick order in with Danny's favorite all night pizza place and headed home; he'd pick up the pizza after he got the house set up.

Driving like even more of a madman, Steve made it back to his house in record time. He checked to make sure there was enough of Danny's brand of beer in the fridge, queued up the game from earlier in the week before heading back out for the pizza – extra large, dough, sauce and mozz – just like how Danny liked it.

Steve got back to the house just as he heard the familiar growl of the Camaro coming up the street. Steve got inside, set the pizza on the coffee table in front of the sofa along with four beers and some napkins.

The Camaro's engine shut off in the driveway and soon after Danny was coming in the house. He tossed his keys in the dish by the door before walking to the living room and stopping dead in his tracks at the smell of pizza.

“Is that Johnny's Pizza?” Danny asked.

Steve nodded his head and opened the box. “Got it just now and just the way you like it.”

Danny kicked off his shoes as he walked to the sofa, reached for a slice and sat down. He took a bite and moaned in delight. He chewed, swallowed and took another bite before looking at Steve and grinning. “Apology accepted,” Danny said after he swallowed what was in his mouth.

Steve smiled, leaned over and gave him a kiss. “Happy birthday Danno.” He handed Danny a bottle of beer.

“You better not forget next year!” Danny warned as he took the bottle and took a long gulp.


End file.
